Vehicles often include a steering system and a braking system for controlling maneuvering of the vehicle. A steering system may be used to maneuver the vehicle along roads, causing the vehicle to travel through curves and provide general maneuverability, and a braking system may be used to slow or stop the vehicle. Used in combination with a powertrain, the steering and braking systems of the vehicle may be used to control the vehicle to maneuver between locations, avoid objects, and park the vehicle once the vehicle has arrived at a destination. However, situations may arise for which the steering and braking systems may be incapable of providing sufficient operational flexibility and/or safety. Thus, systems that provide enhanced control and/or maneuverability for a vehicle may be desired.